For the Hokage Who has Everything
by Sypher
Summary: What do you get for the Hokage that has everything? What would he want the most? One-shot NarutoXSakura


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**For the Hokage Who has Everything**

The two walked side by side towards the gates of the Hokage mansion, the blond woman giving her traveling companion a heated glare.

"You know," Ino grunted hefting the potted plant in her arms, "a real gentleman would have offered to carry this for me."

"It's you're present for him," Shikamaru said yawning, "next time don't get him something so big."

"At least I have a present," Ino muttered.

"I have a present for him," Shikamaru sighed in annoyance pulling an envelope from his vest.

"Shikamaru," Ino groaned, "please tell me you did not just write him a check?"

"No," Shikamaru answered somewhat offended, "its vouchers for free ramen."

"Oh yeah because that is so much better," Ino said rolling her eyes.

"At least he'll use my gift," Shikamaru countered, "what's going to happen to your plant except withering followed by dying."

"First of all smartass this is a kumquat bush which grows fruit that he can eat," Ino explained punctuating her point by jabbing Shikamaru's shoulder with her free hand. "Secondly, if you managed to stop day dreaming once and a while, you would know that Naruto has recently been getting into gardening to take his mind off of…you know…all that's been going on."

"I have noticed Ino," Shikamaru said frowning. "But you know as well as I do that he goes through these phases of hobbies. Remember when he wanted to learn guitar or the time he asked Sai to teach him how to paint?"

"I know, I know," Ino conceded quietly. "We all know how he feels, I know better than most considering what happened. I was hurting for a long time, but…but I came to terms with it."

"I know you did," Shikamaru said draping his arm around her and squeezing her in a comforting hug. "But it's different for him. They weren't just teammates and… he made a promise."

"I know," Ino said putting on a smile, "come on, I'll bet he isn't even up yet."

"He should be so lucky," Shikamaru grumbled ignoring the elbow to the ribs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dull chime of the doorbell woke him with a start. He always used to sleep like a rock, but a few years in ANBU had shaken him of that particular habit. He peered over to the alarm clock and was rather surprised to see it was nearly eleven; a good night's sleep another thing having been shaken from him as one of Konoha's elite.

The second ring of the doorbell woke his companion, an incoherent string of grumbles tumbling from her mouth as she pulled the covers over her head.

"That's probably Ino and Shikamaru," Naruto said yawning.

"Why the hell are they here so early," Sakura moaned under the blankets.

"They said they wanted to take us out for lunch for my birthday," Naruto said nudging the pile of covers playfully.

"Why couldn't they take us out for dinner?"

"We should get up anyway, it's nearly eleven."

"So," Sakura pouted putting a pillow over her head, "this is the first time in forever that either of us has had a morning to ourselves. You've been busy everyday preparing for the chunin exams and I just got put on leave."

The doorbell rang again, the irritation of the ringer almost palpable in the tone.

"That's three," Naruto said smirking, "I think after that Ino's going to start banging on the door."

"She even thinks about it and I'll toss her skinny ass straight across the village," Sakura growled tossing aside the bedding and struggling to sit up, a very swollen belly impeding her progress. "Stupid skinny Ino with her regular sized ankles and perfect complexion," Sakura pouted, "she doesn't have to be ugly and fat all the time."

Naruto could only sigh as he made a shadow clone to let their guests in while he attempted to comfort his wife.

"You are not ugly and you are not fat," Naruto said wrapping Sakura in a warm embrace. "You are beautiful. You always have been beautiful and you always will be beautiful."

"Did you really think something so cheesy would make me feel better," Sakura asked before losing the fight to the smile that appeared on her face. "Because it did," she said falling deeper into his hold. "How did I ever end up with such a wonderful man?"

"Because I'm persistent," Naruto said nuzzling her neck, "and alcohol."

"You idiot," Ino and Shikamaru heard from downstairs along with what was possibly the sound of Naruto smashing through a door.

"They'll be down in a minute," the clone said rubbing his head.

Naruto picked himself out of the closet or what remained of the closet as Sakura stormed into the bathroom. He went to go downstairs when movement by the window caught his eye. Glancing over, he saw a large black bird, most likely a crow sitting on a branch looking in at him. Naruto returned the look, knowing that it was odd to see a crow in the city or even the nearby woods as they preferred the surrounding farmland that ringed around Konoha and its vast forest.

The crow gave him one more inquisitive look before flying away leaving Naruto alone.

"_That was weird." _Naruto thought as he headed downstairs to see Ino and Shikamaru being served tea by his shadow clone. "He guys," Naruto said dismissing the clone and catching up on the conversation in one fell swoop.

"I see foreheads hormones are as steady as ever," Ino said smirking as she eyed the slight bruise on Naruto's face.

"She isn't feeling very…sexy at the moment," Naruto said rubbing his cheek.

"Why should she," Shikamaru droned, "she's pregnant."

"You idiot," Ino snarled slapping the shadow ninjas arm, "pregnant women can be sexy."

"I know they can be moody and crazy and irrational…"

"They can also be right behind you," a dark voice said sending the hairs on Shikamaru's neck on edge.

In a feat that would surprise anyone that knew Shikamaru Nara, he was out of his seat and behind Naruto, withering under the glare from Sakura and avoiding the triumphant smirk from Ino.

"What are you doing," Naruto yelled waving his arms, "don't hide behind me!"

"Yeah Shikamaru," Ino said grinning. "I doubt that's really going to protect you," she said as she gave her friend a hug. "It's been so long since I last stopped by; you look like you could go any day."

"Don't remind me," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"How can she get away with saying something like that," Naruto whispered to a still cowering Shikamaru.

"Don't ask me. You're her husband didn't you figure anything out?"

"You're my head advisor I thought that's what you were around for."

"I don't advise on your wife's mood swings."

"Ahem," Ino chirped grabbing both males attention. "If you two are done being idiots Sakura and Naruto need to get ready. We'll go and grab a table at Ichiraku's and wait for everyone else," she said motioning to Shikamaru and herself."

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled before standing, "I guess we'll see you there."

"Thanks for going ahead, we won't be long," Naruto said seeing them out.

"It's no problem Naruto, she should take her time," Ino said smiling.

Naruto gave them a quick wave goodbye, the sound of fluttering wings catching his ear as he noticed a crow fly off and into the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the war, Ichiraku's had gone from a small stand to full sized restaurant, prospering as the favorite eatery of the hero of the war and current Hokage. Business was always booming with many young children and much to Ayame's amusement, young women all hoping to see their Hokage. Even being married and with a child on the way did little to stem the tide of wide eyed admirers who were gently let down in a way only someone as kind as Naruto could do, inevitably causing their swoon to be that much harder.

Sakura, while not pleased by the attention Naruto would receive at times would let it slide simply because she both trusted him completely and in a way she could hardly blame them for falling for him. At the end of the day, he came home to her and let no woman forget that.

The pair made their way through the village, Sakura snuggling on his arm as he waved hello to those they passed along the way. It was days like these that he felt the happiest, knowing that despite everything; he had finally achieved his dream. Stepping into Ichiraku's, he was greeted by a sea of smiling faces, all of whom were precious to him and each had been by his side in the darkest of times.

Ino and Shikamaru were next to Choji who had started on a plate of dumplings with Ino berating him to wait for the others. Shino sat in the corner, flanked on either side by Kiba's boisterous grin and Hinata's shy smile. Lee was going on about his newest training regime, with Sai politely nodding and smiling as he inched slowly away. Naruto could only smile brighter as he helped Sakura into her seat as Ino began nudging her teammate.

"You see that you lazy bum," Ino lectured elbowing Shikamaru, "that's what a gentleman does for a lady."

"Okay Ino," Shikamaru said smirking, "the second you're in your third trimester I promise I'll pull out your chair for you wherever we go."

Ino sputtered an incoherent response with various laughs and giggles at her expense. Choji reached for another dumpling when his hand was swatted away.

"Ino," Choji whined, "I'm hungry and Naruto is here."

"But everyone else isn't, you can wait a little longer," Ino huffed.

"You guys didn't have to wait for us," Tenten called out as she and Neji walked in. Even after a year it was still strange to see the upbeat and smiling Tenten walking arm in arm with the stoic Hyuga. If anything good had come from the war, it was the wakeup call it provided for some followed by a push in the right direction.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Neji said with a small smile, one returned by a beaming Naruto who had spent six straight months of badgering to stop Neji from addressing him as Lord Hokage.

"Thanks Neji," Naruto said before a flash of images hit his mind.

A dark and cold battlefield. Neji slumped forward, spikes impaling his body. Blood is pouring from his mouth as he speaks his last words. A small smile on his face as the seal on his forehead vanishes. Naruto shakes his head as the images stop, replaced by the concerned group in front of him.

"Are you okay man," Kiba asks leaning forward, "you kind of spaced out on us a little there."

"Yeah…I'm fine," Naruto says shaking his head, "I'm fine it was nothing."

"You sure," Sakura asks with an unconvinced look.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Naruto says brushing it off. "I'm starving let's eat."

The food comes and comes and with it old stories and new adventures. It isn't often that they all can meet like this and they know to appreciate every moment.

"So what else is on the birthday boys agenda," Tenten asks pushing her bowl away.

"Well," Naruto thinks scratching his chin, "the village is throwing me a party tonight so I'll have to go to that."

"Don't act like you don't like it," Sakura said nudging him.

"I do, it's just, having to wade through all the dignitaries and elders can be a real pain in the ass," Naruto groaned.

"Well Mister Hokage, that's what happens when you get the robes," Sakura said pinching his cheek much to Naruto's chagrin. "Although I will admit that having to babysit you is much better than having to babysit Lady Tsunade."

"I do not need babysitting," Naruto whined.

"Oh really," Sakura said fixing him with a look. "I seem to recall last year when someone thought it was a good idea to leave a shadow clone to meet the dignitaries rather than show up himself, just so he could grab a bowl of ramen."

"It's not my fault that A pats people on the back so hard," Naruto grumbled. "Besides, everyone thought it was a joke."

"You're lucky that's all they though it was."

"Yeah I know," Naruto moaned.

"Any other plans," Ino asked.

"Well," Naruto began hesitantly, "Sakura and I were going to go and see Sasuke."

The mood of the table immediately dimmed, no one really needing any further explanation. Sakura hugged Naruto a little closer as a sad smile worked its way onto his face.

"With the anniversary of the end of the war and my birthday so close together, we usually try to meet up. You know, just us three."

"It's okay Naruto," Hinata said quietly. "We understand."

"Yeah…thanks," Naruto said looking away.

His breath hitched as he saw a small group of crows settled on a wire across the street. They fidgeted and flapped until seemingly turning as one to look at him. For a moment he could have sworn they were staring at him before they broke and flew off out of sight.

"Hey! Hey Naruto," a voiced called out snapping his attention back to the table.

"Huh…what is it?"

"What the hell man," Kiba asked waving his hand in front of Naruto's face, "that's twice you just zoned out, what gives?"

"Sorry…I…I just have been seeing…crows lately," Naruto said scratching his head, knowing how odd that sounded.

"Crows," a few of his friends asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. I saw one outside the window this morning and another outside the house. Just now I saw a bunch of them over there," Naruto said pointing to the now unoccupied power line.

"That is kinda weird," Kiba agreed, "normally you don't see them in the city or even the forest."

"They eat almost anything," Sai said dismissively, "probably a flock that flew a bit off course and are now enjoying easy pickings from the garbage in the city."

"Since when do you know so much about birds," Ino questioned.

"I read it in one of my books," he answered with a small smile.

"Why am I not surprised."

"Truthfully I only remembered because I sometimes find the names people give certain things very strange and that was the case with crows," Sai explained.

"What's so weird about the word crow," Kiba asked.

"Not one crow, a flock of crows," Sai corrected, "they're called a murder."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me if Sai has to babysit our son that he doesn't read him any bedtime stories," Naruto said shivering.

"When in the world did you think Sai was ever going to be left in charge of our son," Sakura said giving a disbelieving look.

"He's gotten better…sort of," Naruto said sheepishly.

"There is a long list of people who can look after our son. I would rather have Kakashi sensei look after our child before Sai," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"And here I thought I was going to be the favorite uncle," a familiar voice sighed behind them.

Sakura and Naruto turned to see their former teacher, mask in place and book in hand as he lazily waved a greeting.

"Yo."

"I don't see why you're surprised you won't get asked to look after him with that in your hands," Sakura said pointing at the orange book in Kakashi's clutches. "Knowing you, you'd probably try to read him that as a bedtime story."

"Don't be ridiculous," another voice called out. "A baby can't possibly begin to fathom the delicate nuances of such a literary work of art," Jiraiya said landing next to Kakashi with a wide grin.

"Hello Lord Jiraiya," Sakura sighed as the sannin sighed Kakashi's book with a flourish.

"Now, now, none of that Lord Jiraiya nonsense," Jiraiya said with a wave of his hand, "we're practically family and I hate that you always address me like I'm some old man."

"That's because you are an old man," Naruto said smirking.

"Lousy and ungrateful that's what you are," Jiraiya cried pointing at Naruto, "all the wonderful training I gave you and this is the thanks I get."

Naruto could only laugh and shake his head at his sensei's childish display before he was hit by another flash of images. He was angry, blaming Tsunade. She had let him go alone. She had sent him to his death. A bench late at night, an uneaten ice pop and Iruka with words of comfort. A stone marker an old book and a bouquet of paper flowers placed before it. Naruto snapped back to reality with Jiraiya shaking him and desperately looking around.

"Where is she kid," Jiraiya said looking every which way, "I know that look and she must have been a beauty."

"What look," Sakura asked incredulously.

"That last time I saw his eyes glaze over like that was when he walked in on you at the hot springs," Jiraiya said proudly. "I think that was the first time he had ever seen a naked girl before."

"What," Sakura growled cracking her knuckles. "You were watching us?!"

"Well…um…watch is such a…direct word. Accidentally witness is more like it. It was an accident of course…I would never…now…now Sakura getting angry is bad for the baby and you don't want…"

The rest was lost to the screaming as Jiraiya of the Sannin was sent hurtling across the village.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Kakashi said as he made a hasty retreat in a swirl of leaves.

"Did you have to hit him so hard Sakura?"

"YES!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two walked through the cemetery, each silent as they made the familiar trek. It had been four years, but the wounds were as fresh as ever, never quite healing but never festering as well. He and Sakura were together, they loved each other and he knew that was something that would never change. It was that love that helped them both along, that subdued the pain and restored the piece of them each had lost.

It seemed unfair. They had come so close; he was going to come back to them. They had struggled and sacrificed so much and he wouldn't see those sacrifices end in death. Not for them, not for his comrades. Naruto still could remember Obito and Madara bearing down on him, Sakura at his side frantically trying to heal him. They had nowhere to run, Naruto couldn't move and Sakura wouldn't leave his side. They were dead…until Sasuke step forward enveloping them in Susanoo. He absorbed the blows one after another as both Sakura and Kurama tried desperately to get Naruto back on his feet.

They were successful and together they defeated the Uchiha's once and for all. But in the end, Sasuke had given too much. Susanoo was connected with Sasuke's life force and he had pushed himself beyond what his body could sustain. He died a hero. He died a member of Team Seven.

The pair came to a small hill overlooking the rest of the cemetery. A cherry blossom tree was in bloom overlooking the solitary grave, one that Naruto didn't recall seeing there before although it had been a year since he last visited. He looked down at the simple granite stone, an Uchiha fan carved at the head and Sasuke's name below. It was simple, Sasuke would have wanted it that way.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto began speaking slowly to try and avoid breaking down. "It's been a while huh."

"It's been too long Sasuke," Sakura said tightening her grip on Naruto's arm. "We're having a baby you know. He should be here in a month or so."

"We would have told you sooner but, we've just been so busy. You know, me being Hokage and Sakura being pregnant."

"And working at the hospital," Sakura added.

"We wanted to tell you that we picked out a name. I know he'll wear it proudly, especially considering what a great ninja his namesake…was," Naruto said swallowing.

"When he's born we'll bring him to meet you. Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uzumaki face to face," Sakura choked out half laughing and half crying.

Naruto pulled his wife closer, placing a kiss on her head, ignoring the sting in his own eyes.

"Shh," he said gently rubbing her back, "I'm right here. I'll always be…"

Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in fear as he caught the sight before him. Dozens if not hundreds of crows, all perched on gravestones with still more circling overhead.

"What the hell," Naruto yelled out startling Sakura who looked around in confusion.

"What? What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it? Look at all them," Naruto said frantically looking about.

"Look at all what," Sakura asked in confusion.

"Release," Naruto called out forming a seal. He opened his eyes to a now increasing flock of crows.

"Naruto you're starting to scare me," Sakura said grabbing his arm.

"You're telling me that you can't see the crows," Naruto screamed pointing out towards the cemetery.

"Naruto there is nothing there," Sakura pleaded.

"This doesn't make any sense, what the hell is going on?"

His head felt like it was in a vice as he closed his eyes trying to escape the pain in his head. He opened them and felt his blood freeze. Instead of an Uchiha fan, there was a white circle carved into the granite. The name Sakura Haruno etched neatly below.

"No," Naruto gasped falling to his knees. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Sakura staring down at him, worry and anguish on her face.

"Naruto…?"

Pain seared his mind as a memory came crashing down around him. It was the war, Obito and Madara had been defeated, but Sasuke had arrived intent to complete their plan. Naruto was at his limit, nearly having Kurama ripped from his body during the fight. Sasuke wasted no time and had deemed Naruto too big a threat to leave alive storming towards him with a Chidori crackling in his hands.

Naruto struggled to his feet, trying to avoid the attack but knew he wasn't going to be fast enough. The Chidori struck true, but found its way into Sakura's heart instead of Naruto's. She had jumped in the way, like Haku had done for Zubuza.

"Kill…him," Sakura choked out using the last of her strength to restrain Sasuke before she died.

The next moments happened in a blur, the Rasengan slamming into Sasuke's body. The Nine tails Rasensuriken and Amaterasu colliding in a storm of fire and then nothing. The distant sound of screaming, of crying and one name…Sakura.

Naruto returned from his waking nightmare, a memory lost in this idyllic world. A world where his friends were alive, where his sensei was still a pervert and peeping, and a world where the woman he loved was by his side. A woman who was now staring down at him tearfully.

"Naruto," she asked hesitantly as he got to his feet, "what's wrong."

"I…I don't know how to say this Sakura," Naruto said slowly. "I…I don't think you're real."

"Of course I'm real," Sakura cried, "why would you say that?"

"It's not just you. Neji, Jiraiya…they aren't real either."

"What are you talking about," Sakura screamed hysterically, "we just saw them a few hours ago they're real."

"No…no they aren't," Naruto said tearfully.

"Please Naruto, stop doing this," Sakura pleaded placing a hand on his cheek. "I am real. Please you have to believe me."

Naruto leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and wanting to believe so badly. For a moment he thought about letting go, of just returning to how things were. They would be married and he would be Hokage and they would raise their children. They could grow old and play with their grandkids. They could be like this forever.

"_But that isn't what she would have wanted,"_ Naruto thought looking back down at the gravestone. _"She would have wanted me to live and I will…for her."_

"I'm sorry Sakura," he quietly told the crying woman in front of him. "But I have to go."

"Can I come with you," Sakura asked wrapping her arms around him.

"No…I'm sorry but you can't follow me," Naruto said tears spilling down his face. "No matter how much I would like you to."

"I love you," she cried out holding him tighter. "I love you with all my heart, I always will."

"I know you do," Naruto said caressing her face. "I love you so much."

"Will you remember me," she asked shakily.

"I will never forget you. I promise," Naruto whispered as he pulled her into one last kiss.

And with that final act, the crows fluttered about them and the world was blackened by their numbers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing he heard was Ino's voice calling his name. It was distant at first, but soon it grew in clarity as the haze about him slowly lifted. Opening his eyes, he saw she had a hand on his head, her eyes flashing with both relief and shock at his sudden rejuvenation.

"Ino," he asked with a sore thought, wondering how long he had been out for.

"Oh thank God you came around, I wasn't sure we could pull you out," Ino said releasing a breath.

"What happened," Naruto asked stretching his neck.

"Well, me and Shikamaru came by to drop off some birthday presents and after you didn't answer the door we went around the back. That's when we found you and…and him."

Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru standing next to Sasuke or at least what was left of Sasuke. His arm was missing from where the Rasengan struck him and his body appeared to be covered in burned scar tissue. He looked like a lifeless puppet, his head down and his body standing but limp, at his feet a broken mirror.

"YOU BASTARD," Naruto screamed before tackling the last Uchiha to the ground, blow after blow raining down on his face.

"Do you realize what you did to me? What I saw? I'll kill you!"

Naruto found his movements halted, his hand still in midair, blood dripping down his knuckles.

"Naruto stop," Shikamaru said holding the enraged man with his shadow. "You can kill him after we probe his mind but we need to make sure that this ends with him."

Shikamaru waited until he felt Naruto no longer fighting his shadow before releasing him.

"He can't feel anything anyway," Shikamaru said lighting a cigarette. "He's under a genjutsu, the same one I'm guessing you were under."

"I think it might have been the Eye of the Moon Tsukuyomi," Naruto said wiping the blood off his hands.

"That would explain the mirror," Shikamaru surmised. "They planned to reflect it off the moon so in theory a mirror could work. To capture the whole world they needed the power of the ten tails. This was probably an inferior version that's why we were able to break it."

"Crows," Naruto muttered.

"What?"

"Whenever I was confronted with something my mind knew was false I saw crows," Naruto explained.

"That makes sense," Ino said looking back down at Sasuke. "The crows represent Sasuke's manipulation, whenever something seemed out of place you saw a visual manifestation of his influence."

"I want ANBU here to clean this mess up," Naruto said looking around, "where are the guards?"

"Dead," Shikamaru said stubbing out his cigarette, "he may not have been at a hundred percent by he's still way above you're average ninja."

"I wonder what he's seeing," Ino said glancing at the whimsical look on what was left of Sasuke's face.

"Whatever it is, he doesn't deserve it," Naruto growled before storming off.

**This is inspired by a JLU episode call "For the man who has everything", a very good episode that I just saw again and got the idea for this immediately. When I originally posted this I had a longer ending that after rereading seemed out of place. I cut that and made it a companion/sequel fic I'm working on for those who noticed its absence. Until next time read and review people.**


End file.
